mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Skyheart
"Heroes are necessary evils. Others have to put up with our questionable actions until we defeat the demon lord. It's...kinda great." is the hero of Sun World. Biography This guy is the first hero that Chou-Chou finds. They discover him breaking in villagers' houses and breaking vases. Chou-Chou and Altis believe that he's a criminal but Ryuto explains that Soul is actually a hero - a hero that takes too many perks in being one. Chou-Chou, Altis and Ryuto bump into Soul again later on and find him parading Sandy around in a tiny bikini. When Chou-Chou's efforts to make Soul a peon fails, Soul quickly transports himself to the castle with Sandy. The next time Chou-Chou bumps into Soul, they both encounter the demon lord. Soul strikes the demon lord with one powerful hit. But then in pain, the demon lord merges with Sandy. Soul refuses to attack the demon lord so Chou-Chou does instead. When the battle is over, the demon lord disappears but part of it is still inside Sandy which causes her personality to change a bit. Chou-Chou then turns into CC Sadist to make Sandy her peon and the puts on a bikini to make Soul her peon. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z, Soul is dropped off at Amethyst World and assigned the task of taking over the world, like everyone else. After reuniting with the rest of the group, Soul is seen weakened by Supra, the ultimate god of that current world, and being chased down. The group attempts to help out Soul by fighting Supra, but they discover that their attacks seem to have no effect on her. Soul uses Flash magic which temporarily blinds her while the group makes a temporary retreat. After putting a safe distance between themselves and the god, Soul tells the others that he intends on settling matters with Supra alone (The original members of the party figure out Soul's intention while the new members are confused about what could be so important to Soul). After leaving the group, Soul confronts Supra with the intention of using force in order to deal with her. Supra starts to get weak (thanks to the group who weakens her ties to the world) and accuses Soul of relying on underhanded techniques to defeat her before summoning her ship to attack. Using G-Castle to defeat her ship, the group reunites with Soul, where he reveals that the main reason for Supra's intense hatred towards him was because of a bikini (She refused to wear one since she was a mermaid and believed that it would be ridiculous for her to put one on). The group ends up battling Supra, who's legs change into human ones as a result. Soul finally manages to convince Supra to wear the bikini as a result, and faints from exhaustion. Afterwards, Soul's role appears to be keeping Supra check as the god appears to have a crush on him. Personality In terms of action, Soul happens to be the most heroic hero in the game but in terms of personality, the complete opposite. Although he's great at taking out the bad guys, that doesn't excuse the fact that Soul is a swimsuit fetish. It's his ultimate weakness. Whenever he sees a girl in swimwear, he usually gets a nosebleed (in Japanese anime whenever a person gets a nosebleed it means they are seeing or thinking something perverted.) Soul maintains his hero personality by acting cool. Battle His weapon is a sword and almost all his skills are physical. By furthering his skills he can use Twin Knives and Spears. He has an high HP, ATK and DEF. His Unique Special Skill is called "Super-cool Hero Strike". Quotes Battle Begins * "Hmph, small fry." * "Will we at least get -some- experience points from this?" Encounter Attack * "The enemies are confused." * "They're wide open." Ambushed * "Damn, did they get the drop on us?" * "Dh! Have we been surrounded?" Boss Encounter * "I'll show you the power of a hero." Turn * "I'll end this!" * "My turn at last." Link Attack * "Go, spell to raise attack-slash-defense of one ally!" Enemy KO * "Die!" * "Disappear!" Victory * "Guess clearing out pests is also part of a hero's responsibilities." * "At least we got some experience from this." * "This isn't even a challenge." Boss Victory * "Be proud that you were defeated by a hero." Level-Up * "My level has risen." * "The experience points finally add-up." * "Level up!" Retreat * "SOUL AND COMPANY HAVE RUN AWAY!" * "I don't have time to waste on you!" Switch-Out * "Guh...shall I step out for now?" Switch-In * "Leave the rest to me!" * "Get out of the way!" KO'ed * "I don't wanna return...to my last save." Trivia *Soul's type is any girl in swimwear, especially in a bikini *He acts like a real hero like in videogames. He talks about grinding, breaking vases, walking in random peoples' house. *Soul is the only male main character to have a known last name in the original Mugen Souls. *He not really a Sadist of sorts except to Sandy *Soul is highly knowledgeable in magic, despite being more of a knight based character. He is capable of using teleporting magic to get himself to a designated location and casting a lightning spell to take out multiple enemies (Mugen Souls). He is also seen using a healing spell on himself (Mugen Souls Z). However, these skills are never seen in his skill slots, and Soul claims that he lost most of his hero powers after Chou-Chou peoned him. So it is possible that all spells of the above are cutscene based skills * Soul losing his powers upon becoming a peon might be a reference to how RPG characters have their stats and abilities reset in sequel games. Gallery Mugen Souls Soul Skyheart rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-37.html Soul cutin.png|Soul Linked Skill cutin External links * Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Playable characters Category:Sun World citizen Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Peon Category:Sadist